Destiny Awaits
by LilBabu
Summary: Sakura's life is a complete disaster! Her dad left, and her brother is a pain, and most of all, a cold, cruel, guy that comes into her life. But what happens when Sakura suddenly runs away from home?


Destiny Awaits  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS so don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Chapter one: A day of miserly  
  
"WHHHAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed angrily walking back and forth the living room. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!"  
  
"Of course, I'm serious so calm down, Sakura." Fujitaka sighed with frustration sitting down on the sofa.  
  
It wasn't fair, Fujitaka was leaving for some pointless job. It just wasn't fair! Maybe her dad didn't like her anymore. Maybe he left because two children were too much to look after. Thoughts flowed through her mind, making her shiver with fear and pain.  
  
"Bu-u-u-u-t-t, daddy, I'll be left alone with my brother! That selfish, greedy, irritated, jealous, self-loving, demented, absurd, insane, is there anymore to say to convince you to stay?" She kneeled down and begged.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but it's not that bad. It looks like you'll just have to get used to it without me then." His voice faded into a whisper.  
  
There was also a hint of smile, as he said, "Please don't be depressed, I'll only be gone for one month."  
  
"Ok." Sakura choked as streams of tears quickly dashed down her amber eyes. She ran to Fujitaka and embraced him while Fujitaka cried, "I'll always miss you, my daughter, and don't cause too much trouble with your brother. Well, I'll be going now, and don't worry, your brother will be back soon from work."  
  
The weigh around Sakura lifted as Fujitaka got his luggage, and left out the door without looking back while Sakura stared with pain stabbing at her heart and rivers of tears streaming down her eyes. It was just a few minutes ago when her father was still here until she heard the fateful news from him and he was taken away from her. The childhood memories soon came back as she remembered the time when Fujitaka told her, her mom had died the first day when she was born. She cried harder than ever as she hiccupped every time she brought back those memories. Soon she fell asleep on the sofa with dried tears and a hurtful expression on her face, leaning sideways with her hands clutched together tightly as if it was a bond with her father that will never be broken. *Three hours later*  
  
After three hours of sleep, Sakura finally woke up only to find Touya staring at her, smirking. She thought everything that happened about her father leaving was just a dream, but as she called out to him, there were no responds.  
  
"Come on, Squirt, Fujitaka left and there's nothing to do about it. Just accept the fact." Said Touya, still smirking wildly.  
  
"Fine! I just miss him...and why exactly are you happy about it?" Asked Sakura, curiously as she sat upright on the sofa.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Since father's gone, you'll have to listen to me. Now, Sakura, you understand that I just got back from work and since I'm very exhausted, you will cook dinner."  
  
As Sakura spoke to protest, Touya raised his hand in front of her face and walked off to his bedroom upstairs.  
  
Sakura groaned in disgust, it was bad enough her dad was leaving for some pathetic job, but now Touya, her brother gets to command her! Can this day get any worse?  
  
"This is EXACTLY why I rather be an only child!" muttered Sakura under her breath. "If I could have any wish, that is what I want!"  
  
"SAKURA! HURRY UP, SOMEONE HERE ACTUALLY WORKED AND IS HUNGRY!" stated Touya, screaming, and enjoying himself every bit of this day.  
  
"Some brother...think I'm his slave, eh? Well I'll show him something, rebellion." Said Sakura, mischievously with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What you say?" yelled Touya, turning on the television as loud as possible.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Replied Sakura sarcastically as she turned on the stove.  
  
^_^  
  
A/N: Do u like it? I think it's way better than "Sparks In Love." It took me awhile to write this so PLEASE REVIEW!! I really enjoyed writing this, but I hope you like reading it!! And sorry if you think Touya is too bossy. =D Oh, and give me some suggestion on what I should write next. THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY READ IT AND REVIEWED IT!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! =D 


End file.
